My Time In Mordor
by Mordae aka Dark Shadow
Summary: Almost completely rewritten plus a new chapter. Sauron brings a girl over from our world and gives her to the wraiths for a grim purpose. This story is either M or a high T.
1. Star\'s Lullaby

Well, this is the second, and hopefully the last, rewrite/update on this story. The last rewrite was more of a 'error-fixing-and-taking-things-out' rewrite and not a total revamp. I'm doing this mainly because PhoenixRaider pointed out that I needed a stronger start and when I looked back I realized how sketchy it was.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or the song lyrics. This song, The star's lullaby, is from Ronin Warriors. Sereina is mine, as is the old man and his tower.

A/N: This story takes place in 2951 of the third age, about 60 years before the Fellowship is formed. This is rated R for later chapters. The last one will be bloody and the whole story will be darker.

My Time in Mordor

Chapter 1: Star's lullaby

I am so impossibly very lonely

I call to you to look at me

Nothing but frozen nights within my reach

The stars lullaby

000000000000000000000000

Sereina looked up at the cloudless blue sky, quietly singing along with Christina Scabbia, the lead singer of Lacuna Coil. After checking her watch, which read 7:35, she decided she should head back down the hill and go home. She was at the bottom of the hill when the song, along with her train of thought, changed. Yesterday she had heard that Sean, the guy she liked, was going to ask her out. She had liked Sean for about three months now, or around the beginning of July, when she had first met him when he moved in across the street.

From the first time he had met her he had been nice, which was unusual because people were usually wary of her appearance. She was actually fairly normal with the only exception being her eyes, which were a strange golden color and had a tendency to reflect like a cat's eyes. For many years she had no friends and had been quite depressed.

Sereina was about halfway home when she stepped through a cold patch of air. Her smile instantly vanished as the CD player in her hoody's pocket skipped two songs and launched into A Current Obsession, skipping a verse in the process. An uncontrollable shiver ran up her back as she looked around. Something about the landscape wasn't right and, after turning around, she realized what it was. Behind her were mountains and a setting sun that hadn't been there before. As she tried to still her racing mind she closed her eyes and let a breath out slowly. A slight calm came over her until a shriek rang through the sky. Her head shot up at the harsh noise and her mouth dropped open at the scene before her.

Hovering not 20 feet over the grassy plain was a huge beast that slightly resembled a wyvern. It had a huge body, which included a long neck and tail, and wings that had to span at least 40 feet. Sitting calmly atop the strange beast was a black cloaked figure. It was a man or, she though, something in man's clothes. Just the sight of him sent fear racing through her veins like ice and she found herself rooted to the spot. As the beast descended it let out a hoarse roar that broke her out of her stupor. Not really caring about the consequences she turned and fled.

As she ran across the uneven ground she heard a low hiss and felt air waft past her. A foul odor traveled on that air and made her want to gag. The CD player bounced annoyingly against her leg and skipped into the middle of _Waves of Anguish. _The headphones had fallen to her neck but the volume was up all the way so she could hear the chorus of the song very well. She was so distracted by the music that she didn't notice a dip in the ground and fell forward.

As she tried to regain her breath and balance a cold hand, probably the black cloaked creature's, closed around her neck and pulled her up roughly. There was a slight pause before the creature hissed, "Good, you're a virgin." Sereina could hear a slight sneer in the voice and wondered for a second what her virginity had to do with anything. Secondly she wondered how it knew.

The creature carefully moved its hand from her neck down to her shoulder and was keeping her shaking form from falling or getting away. Seeing she wasn't going to move, for her fear had once again frozen her, it put a strong arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. As she was moved closer she could smell decay and felt a biting cold and started to pull away. Before she could move very much a sense of calm came over her and she relaxed. She realized it wasn't a true calm, only a warped version, but couldn't fight it. She felt so calm that as it completely picked her up she leaned her head against its shoulder. The thing dressed as a man, for she was sure it was no human, walked back to its winged steed, fully confident that it was going to its fell home when a bright flash made it drop it's capture. The false calm dissipated as soon as he dropped her and she rolled off to the side, not wanting to be caught again.

As the light faded she could see in its posture and the way it moved that it was not happy to lose her. It caught sight of her and took a step forward just as a fireball zoomed past its head. It jerked back and hissed angrily as it looked around for the source and pulled out its sword.

She looked around as well but only saw grass and the occasional tree, which someone could easily hide behind. Another fireball flew through the air and almost hit the beast, causing the cloaked creature to let out one of its horrible shrieks. It was then that she realized that the man-like being was making its way over to her, probably thinking it would grab her and then depart. Before it could reach her another fireball flew across the plains and hit one of its sleeves. Instantly it dropped the sword as the sleeve caught fire. Even though it beat at the sleeve with its other had the flames spread rapidly. Realizing the futility of its actions it pulled off the long black cloak to reveal equally black armor. It wore a helm so she still couldn't see its features. Angrily it grabbed its sword and held it straight up in the air. It started to chant in a harsh language and as it did so a low rumbling filled the air. Suddenly it spoke three words loudly in the strange language and she heard a crack along with a 'get down' ring through the air.

Sereina immediately dropped and was surprised to see blue lightning streak over her head and at the directions of the fireballs. Instead of hitting the assailant the lightning broke uselessly against a tree.

For a moment the man-like creature froze and seemed to be listening to an unheard voice. No more fireballs flew and after a few moments it turned to her. For some reason she felt as though it were about to say something, but instead it turned and mounted its steed. With a hiss the two were off the ground and flying east.

Sereina waited a while before a figure stepped out from a tree and walked towards her,

"What a fell couple. I am sure that Sauron will have no kind words for Khamul when he returns. But, how rude of me, you must be exhausted from your encounter with such an evil. My home isn't too far from here and I can easily teleport us both."

Sereina stared in slight shock at the man, her mind reeling from her current predicament. A small chuckle escaped the old man as he closed the last few feet between them. "Now, come child, I mean no harm. If I did you would still be in the arms of that foul creature and flying to meet his master." With a gentle smile he offered her his hand.

Realizing what the man said was true she took the hand and was suddenly gone from the field. A slight sense of nausea overcame her and she sat down heavily on a stone floor.

Her CD player was still running and after listening for a while she realized that the CD had skipped back to number three. It was also then that she realized how tired she was. The adrenalin had run its course, leaving her tired beyond all reason.

Forcing her mind out of its slight stupor she got a good look at the man. He appeared to be around 60 or 70 and was tall and very thin. He was standing over by the fire and trying to light a fire and keep his beard away from the sparks in the process. Soon her attention moved to the room and she looked around. The room was large and had two chairs and a thick rug before the fireplace. When the old man had finished lighting the fire he sat down in one of the two chairs and sighed.

Sereina stood up. "What was that...that _thing _that attacked me?"

"You look exhausted and I don't think you would be able to stay awake for the story of Khamul, his brethren, and their master. Sleep now and I will tell you everything tomorrow." After he said this he stood and motioned her to follow.

Sereina followed readily enough, wanting only an explanation or sleep. Realizing she wasn't going to get the former she would settle for the latter. Sereina looked around as they made their way through many corridors and up an equal amount of stairs. Finally the old man stopped before a plain wooden door.

"This will be your room. Some time tomorrow I will come and explain everything. Do_ not_ come looking for me, you will only get lost." The last sentence came out sterner then the rest and Sereina nodded. With a good night he left, leaving her to enter her room alone. She pushed the door open and squinted against the torches that had flared up when the door opened. She cast her gaze over the room, only really seeing the large canopy bed. As she walked across the room to is the pulled off her sweater and head set and threw them to the floor.

There was barely a minute between when her head hit the pillow and when she fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000

As Sereina awoke she expected to hear the beeping of an alarm clock but only got the muffled chirping of birds. The first thing she noticed was how stiff she was. Her legs and even her back hurt. Carefully she rolled out of bed, the memories of yesterday running through her head. The memory of the cloaked being made her shudder slightly. Wrenching her attention away from the strange man she looked around the room.

When she had come in the night before she had only had eyes for the bed and had ignored all else. On the either side of the bed were two windows covered with heavy black curtains. A writing desk was at the opposite wall, close to the door and on the adjacent wall was a wardrobe with numerous dresses in it.

It was several hours before the old man came and during that time could do little but wait. She found some food that had been place out, ate it, and then carried the writing desk's chair over to the window and sat. Finally there was a knock on the door and when she answered it the old man motioned her to follow him. Instantly he started to talk.

"You were brought here as a sacrifice for the Dark Lord Sauron." The old man said these words in a grim tone. Sereina flashed a look of disbelief at the back of his head but waited for him to continue. "That creature that came to get you is one of the most powerful beings Sauron has at his disposal. If I am correct I do believe it was Khamul, as I said last night. He is the second of the Nazgul, Sauron's undead servants."

Now they were winding up what seemed to be a tower as the stairs kept going around in a tight curve and never seemed to end. "In the long run though, it is Sauron you should be wary of."

"Sauron?" Sereina echoed, confusion in her voice. She swore she had heard that name before but she couldn't quite place it.

The old man nodded. "Sauron. He is the leader. He is also a Maia, the equivalent of a demi-god. For the last couple thousand years he has been trying to conquer the world. at the moment he is gaining power again, though no one seems to realize it.

"He will probably sent his Nazgul after you again soon so I wish to show you incase I am unable to help you." Finally they reached the top of the stairs and the old man pushed open a door and they entered a small room with an alter at one end. The only thing on the alter was a thin white candle which the old man picked up.

"When Sauron sends the Nazgul after you this will be the only thing that will stop them. Thousands of years ago the father of all the Gods and Goddesses, Eru, blessed this candle so it would repel the undead. No matter how long it is lit it will never burn out. If you wish I will allow you to take it to your room."

Sereina gave the candle a thoughtful look and nodded her head slowly. "If I can I would like to. I don't know if I could make it up here in time."

A small smile tugged at the corners of the man's mouth and he handed her the candle, which she took gratefully. Once again he motioned her to follow him and they went back to her room. Sereina thanked the man once more and closed the door when he had left.

Turning away from the door she walked over to the desk and set the candle gently on the desk.


	2. Take me way from me

See the first chapter for all the notes and disclaimers, nothing has changed. The song below is called Away From Me and is by Evanescence

My Time in Mordor

Chapter 2: Take me away from me

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved

00000000000000000000

The next few days were fairly peaceful. The Nazgul, as the old man had called them, had made no attempts to get her, though she vowed not to let that lull her into a false sense of security. On the second day Sereina asked the man if there was any other way for her to protect herself and he had showed her the armory. Gleefully she had picked out a light sword and had started practicing with it. Though she knew from what the old man said about the Nazgul she would never be as strong as they were, it still comforted her to know that she could at least defend herself.

With her almost constant training she had little time to think about anything else. Because of this the next week went by quickly. Every now and then she would completely forget the threat of the wraiths but would soon remember and berate herself for her carelessness. When the man told her there was no known way for her to get home she had immersed herself in the books she had found in the library that outlined the new worlds history. Once or twice she had found Sauron's name along with his old master's Melkor. Even with more knowledge to emphasize his danger she nearly forgot him. That was until a warm night two weeks after her near capture.

000000000000000000000

Sereina was woken that night by one of the all too familiar shrieks that were the Nazguls'. The windows were open so she was allowed the faint sound of rain and the even fainter sounds of hooves on stone. Another shriek sounded, this one much closer, and Sereina sprung into action. As she scrambled for the flint needed to light the candle she half fancied she could hear the clang of armor against stone. Finally a spark hit the wick and a small flame rose unsteadily.

The sound of armor had grown louder and out of desperation she ran forward and pushed the writing desk's chair under the doorknob. She jumped back and watched the knob rattle as one of the wraiths tried the door. She heard a slight hiss on the other side of the door and jumped as one of them threw themselves against the door. The wood bulged slightly but did little else. After a moment a glimmer of metal caught her eye and she wore as the sword crashed through the chair, rendering it useless as a hindrance.

Once more the door was tried, this time with success and five of the wraiths flooded into the room like a blight. The one holding the sword stopped in front of her and the others fanned out behind him. The one in front, she thought it was the leader and could recall the old man saying he was called the Witch King of Angmar, walked toward her and reached out as if to pluck the candle, which she was holding before her like a shield, out of her hands. As he approached she could feel the fear rising to choke her like it had the first time she had met one of its kind. Feeling panicky, and knowing it would mar her judgment, she tried to push the fear down but was distracted when she noticed the wraith's gauntleted hand had not moved any closer. As she looked at him his head tilted and she could almost feel his confusion.

Almost a minute passed before she heard a raspy sound and it took her a minute to figure out that the Witch King was laughing.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that that wretched wizard would have a ward against us?" he said, lifting his head. His voice was raspy, like sandpaper rubbing together and Sereina flinched when he spoke again. "But you do realize that it will but out, don't you? Not even _that_ will stay."

"No, it won't burn out," Sereina replied, looking at where the wraith's face would be, hoping she sounded surer than she felt. At the moment she felt distrust creeping through her as she wondered why the old man had not come to her aid. Surely he had heard the wraith. She swore to herself and wondered why she hadn't been taught a sure way to be rid of the Nazgul. Anger started to rise but her attention was pulled back to the wraith in front of her as he raised his sword and brought the flat side down toward her head.

Sereina raised the candle as if to ward off the blow and was surprised when the blade stopped about a foot from the candle. The wraith hissed and swung again to no avail. Sheathing the sword he tried to reach around the candle and grab her but was once more stopped. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to capture her the Witch King motioned for the others to leave. After checking to see if all the others were out of the room he slowly lowered the hood of his cloak. It took a moment for her mind to register what she was seeing but when it did she took a step back out of surprise. Now she remembered where she had heard the name Sauron before. One of her friends had a slight obsession with Lord of the Rings and a full-blown obsession with the evil in it. Vaguely she could recall her friend going on about Sauron and his invisible servants, who were ironically called the Nazgul.

When the wraith had taken off the hood the only thing visible was two glowing red eye, which she had assumed had been concealed by the shadow of the hood. Once again it spoke, it's voice sending a chill down her spine. "We will return and then you will know true terror." With a sweep of his cloak he turned and departed.

000000000000000000

Sereina looked at her reflection in the water and let what the old man had said run through her head once more. After finally gaining the courage, she had asked him why the first wraith she had come across had commented on her virginity. The old man had told her that the spell they wanted to perform on her would be given more power if she were a virgin. She still didn't quite understand how it would help the spell any and had eventually stopped trying to get information out of the old man.

Sereina frowned as a piece of her hair fell into the water. Slowly she pulled back the long auburn strand and tucked it behind her ear. Above her pale reflection the water was stained orange, pink, and red. She looked up and noticed how far the sun was down. There was only a blood red sliver left and as she looked at it she was reminded of the Witch King's eyes. A shiver ran up her spine and the sun finally winked out, leaving the world a dull gray with only a few clouds to illuminate it.

Sighing happily, she leaned back and looked at the full moon. She had always liked the night more then the day and soon her worries seemed to melt away with the new calm she felt. She watched as the stars slowly came out and then lay completely down as a slight breeze picked up and tickled her face.

Still feeling content, but knowing she should not stay out all night, she stood and grabbed the sword she had started to carry with her and snapped it into place. Taking one last look around she started to walk back.

As she walked she noticed that it had suddenly gotten very quiet and found herself growing nervous, even though she told herself it was nothing. Needless to say she jumped when the all too familiar shriek sounded through the night. For a moment she wondered why the wraith didn't find a quieter way to communicate and then ran in the opposite direction of the noise. After a few moment of stumbling through the underbrush and making enough noise to drown out an army, she felt the wind change. It now carried the stench of decay.

Stopping abruptly she listened for any sounds and heard a soft crack off to her right followed the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn. Knowing she couldn't out run the wraith she removed her own sword and braced for an attack. When the attack did come she realized how unprepared she was. To the right the foliage burst open and she screamed in surprise. She barely had time to react when the wraith's sword descended toward her. Out of pure instinct she brought her own sword up. When the two blades collided the blow was so strong that she almost dropped the sword as it was deftly pushed aside by the wraith's blade. Sereina hadn't really though about how hard it would be to fight someone who was actually trained with a sword like the wraith was. Taking back her former decision she turned and ran. The wraith must have realized it would soon have a chase on its hand if it didn't do something and swung the flat end of the blade as hard as he could at the back of her head, effectively dropping her. Sereina gave one last attempt to stand as light headedness took over her, but failed. The last thing she felt was being flipped over and lifted off the ground by an unnaturally strong hand.


	3. Wash it all away

Ok, once again all disclaimers, notes, ECT. are in the first chapter. The song below is another Evanescence piece called Wash it All Away (yes, in case you haven't noticed I like Evanescence). Also, this chapter contains attempted rape. It's nothing really bad and can probably be filed under a PG-13 rating but, as with the story overall, I'm just playing it safe.

My Time in Mordor

Chapter 3: Wash it All Away

Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts

0000000000000000000000

Sirith looked down at the girl, Sereina, and sneered. His master's hands were resting lightly on the wound that Khamul had given her in an over zealous attempt to pacify her. When they had first brought her in Khamul had asked Sauron why he was healing the girl.

After a while Sauron had answered, though his voice was soft and seemed far away. "I am doing this so that you can get over with sooner. I know I have done this before so by now it should be common sense." The last part was said rather nastily. Khamul had glared at the back of Sauron's head for a moment and then walked out muttering to himself.

Sirith smirked and narrowed his eyes. A slight movement from the girl caught his eye and he turned his attention back to her. As she opened her eyes and blinked at Sauron a few timed, causing the Dark Lord to smile. Though surprise covered the surface of her eyes a fire glowed beneath. Sirith could tell, just by seeing that fire, that the chase would be fun.

00000000000000000000

Sereina woke to the most beautiful man she had ever seen bending over her. He was pale with black hair and eyes and was wearing a long black robed with gold thread around the cuffs and neck of the robe. As he moved back she caught sight of a tall cloaked figure standing in the shadows. She instantly recognized it as one of the wraiths and whipped her head around, trying to find an exit. She was surprised when a warm hand clasped around her arm and even more surprised when the wraith snorted. She jerked away from the man as the wraith walked forward and moved to stand beside the other man.

A smile tugged at the man's lips and he stood. He was at least six feet tall but the wraith was still stood over him by half a head. "Welcome to Barad-dur child. I am Sauron and this," he motioned to the wraith, "Is Sirith, the Witch King of Angmar."

She was about to ask why she was there when the he continued. "Over the next week or so you will be given time to recover. Food will be brought to you but you are free to roam the tower as you like. I warn you now to stay toward the top though, on the lower levers there are orcs and you will most likely be killed if they get a hold of you." Sauron's expression was slightly bored but she could almost feel the wraith smirking under his hood. Sauron started to walk away and, seeing the wraith wasn't coming, motioned for him to follow. When both were out the door it closed, leaving her alone with only herself as company.

0000000000000000000

Sereina had been woken early the next morning by a servant who had explained the general layout of the castle to her, saying that only the top most rooms were off limits to her. After a brief look around the tower she had decided that Sauron was true to his word and that she wouldn't be able to escape. Upon deciding this she knew that she could do nothing but wait and listen to the gossip of the servants. Even though she was never told anything directly she could almost always hear their whispers, as she had been put generally close to their quarters.

Even though the tower was open to her at all times she only ventured out four times. The first had been to confirm Sauron's warning. On her second time out she had seen Sauron. He had been walking slowly and carrying what looked like a cloak over his arm. She had lost sight of him when he descended a narrow staircase and had not followed, no matter how interesting it might prove. Two days later she had seen two of the wraiths bickering loudly in a language she didn't know. Quickly she had hid in an adjoining passage and had waited for them to pass, not wanting to be caught alone with them.

Even through all of this it was the last that stuck out in her mind the most. A day later, after not being able to stand her stuffy quarters she had sought out a corridor with windows. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she had found desired corridor. She had obviously been lower then she had originally thought for as she looked over the scarred and barren land she was forcefully pulled around by an orc. Her eyes went wide as it shoved her against the wall and pressed itself against her.

"What's a tasty morsel like yer doin' round 'ere? 'Spose it down matter anyway. Them up top won't notice a bit." As it talked its breath fanned over her face, carrying the stench of rotting meat with it, and she cringed and closed her eyes.

The dress she was wearing had a long and flowing skirt so the orc decided that it would do it the easy way and hooked a grimy finger into the bodice. Sereina felt a slight tug from the finger when the orc suddenly gave a strangled cry. Sereina felt something drop onto her face and then felt the orc step back.

Something touched her face and she opened her eyes, surprised. Before her stood one of the wraith. As she stared at him in stupid shock she realized that the usual feeling of fear wasn't overpowering her. She also noticed that he didn't tower over her like the Witch King did. The wraith wasn't wearing any gloves and as it lowed its hand all she could see was a small smear of blood from the orc that lay dead at the wraith's feet. The wraith sighed, most likely in annoyance, and grabbed her by the arm none to gently. As it led her back to her room it spoke in a low voice with a slight hiss to its words. "You will stay in you room for the rest of your visit. You will only be allowed out if I or one of the others gets you."

When they got to her room, which only took about ten minutes, and pushed her through the door. When it closed she heard the distinct sound of a lock turning and swore. She was stuck.

000000000000000000

With no one to let her out she had stayed stuck for another two days, silently wondering when she was going to die. She realized it would be soon though because of the servants telling looks. To herself she swore she wouldn't give up without a fight when that day came.

000000000000000000

The day she had worried about for so long came about a week after her capture. About three hours before sundown a wraith came to her room and told her to follow him. They walked in silence until they came to an ornately carved door she had never seen before. The wraith opened one of the doors and waited for her to walk in before closing it soundlessly behind her.

The room she had stepped into was huge. The only thing she could see was a long red rug leading up to a black throne. The room had very few candles and only few of the scones had torches in them. As her eyes adjusted she noticed Sauron was leaning against the back of the throne with an unreadable look on his face. She continued to walk until she was about five feet from the throne and then stopped, waiting. After a moment he pushed off of the chair and walked around it.

"The wraiths wish to take you out tonight. You will be taken to one of the mountain ranges, most likely the Ash Mountains to the north, and then they will hunt you." His tone was uninterested even though a smile flickered over his face as he spoke. For a moment he stopped, as if thinking. "You will be given a head start, but then all bets are off."

Again he paused, this time to dig through his robes. After a moment of searching he pulled out a small blue bottle and held it out to her. "This potion will give you a special ability for a short period of time, though I won't tell you what it is. This will be your only self-defense unless you chose to take a sword with you."

Hesitantly Sereina took the bottle and Sauron called for the wraith(Khamul) and he left through a door behind the throne that she hadn't noticed.

"Are you coming or would you rather gape here uselessly for the rest of the night?" Though the wraith's voice was quiet she still was startled to hear him speak.

Biting her lip she walk toward him. He didn't even wait for her to reach him before he turned and led the way back to her room.

"I will be back in an hour to pick you up. Be ready by then." Not really listening she nodded and listened as the door closed and locked before she heard his footsteps going rapidly down the hall.

Once more forced to wait she changed into pants and a loose shirt. She then picked up the bottle held it up to the light and examined it more closely. The liquid was opaque and as she tipped the bottle it moved slowly over the glass like cold molasses. Face screwed up in disgust she put the bottle in a pocket.

Next she walked over to the bed and pulled her sword out from under it. At first she had been surprised that she had been allowed to keep the sword, but then had realized that it would be useless against the beings in the castle and had shoved it under the bed, where it had laid uselessly until now. After strapping it around her waist she flopped unto the bed and waited for the wraith to show up. Eventually the lock clicked and she looked up and over to see one of the wraiths standing in the door waiting for her.

She jumped up and walked through the door, which closed behind her, and then followed the wraith. Finally they stepped into the gray light of Mordor and onto a landing area. Nine of the beasts the first Nazgul that she had encountered were scattered over the platform and she could actually get a good look at them. They were all sinister looking, much like their owners, and had long necks and huge membrane wing. A few had turned as the wraith and she had entered onto the platform and looked at them with small red eyes.

The wraith quickly walked over to one and mounted it. Once situated he held a hand down for her but she hesitated a little too long and he said, "Make this easier for the both of us and just give me your hand." At that moment the last thing she wanted to do was take his hand but she saw no way out of it and complied. With strength that surprised her he pulled her unto the beast and wrapped an arm around her to steady her.

The rest of the wraith arrived in small groups and soon the ten were heading for the Ash Mountains which could almost be seen through the haze of Mt. Doom.


	4. Her ghost in the fog

All disclaimers are in the first chapter. If you think I own Lord of the Rings you are sadly mistaken. I don't even know if I was alive when Tolkien was. Also, the songs in this chapter are from Cradle of Filth and The Lord of the Rings soundtrack. I'm sure you can guess which is which.

My Time in Mordor

Chapter 4: Her Ghost in the Fog

But no, no tears, please

Fear and Pain may accompany death.

But it is desire that shepherds its certainly,

As we shall see...

00000000000000000

They landed an hour later; most of the time taken up by finding nine places that were relatively close together for the wraiths to land. The wraith, who Sereina guessed was the Witch King, landed with no effort on a relatively flat area and pushed her off the mount.

"From this point on your life is in danger. I suggest you run."

Sereina looked back at the wraith only to see that he was slowly dismounting. She got up and started running. Before she was totally out of view she took a look back and saw the wraith looking for a place to lash his mount. She heard a shriek to her left and promptly went right. After walking for awhile she stopped and pulled out the vial Sauron had given her and opened and downed it, deciding that if it was poison it might just be better to die that way than by the Nazgul's blades. She gulped down the foul smelling liquid and grimaced for a minute before hearing another shriek that signaled the wraith's approach. She though about leaving the bottle there but instead threw it into a path she had decided not to take.

The path she did take soon turned out to be a bad choice as cliffs rose on either side of the path. Sereina stopped for a minute to catch her breath and saw two vertical scrapes on the southern most cliff. A dark mark was on the rock around the scrapes that looked strangely like blood. She shuddered and continued to walk and at times run, through the ever thinning passage between the two cliffs. Soon the only way was up so she took out the sword she had buckled around her waist and cut two strips of cloth of her shirt and wrapped them around her hands. Knowing she would later need the sword, she re-sheathed it and put it over one shoulder and under the other like a messenger bag would be carried. She went to the side that didn't have the scrapes on them and started ever so slowly to climb. As she progressed up the cliff blisters started to form on her fingers and her feet hurt more than she ever thought they could. The only thing that saved her was that the cliff wasn't extremely sheer and had many foot and hand holds. By the time the top of the cliff was in view she felt as if she was about to collapse. '_Just a bit further,'_ she thought. She was barely able to pull herself over the ledge of the cliff before collapsing. The sword was pocking her in the back but she didn't even have the energy to move it.

As the moon moved across her vision she resolved to get up after it went behind a cloud. She slowly dragged herself to her feet when this happened and repositioned the sword and started walking, knowing she was a sitting duck if she didn't.

Suddenly she realized that the slope was slowly descending. She looked back and saw a dark figure standing on the other side of the crevice looking at her. The only reason she saw him was because the sun was behind him, creating a chilling silhouette. He turned and started to walk away and soon she couldn't see him. Turning back to the way she was gong she started to walk again. Soon the ground started to make small drop offs and she carefully progressed over them. Five minutes later she came to a seven-foot drop but didn't distress, the bottom was clear of any rocks that would hurt her seriously and she jumped. Much to her surprise she slowly floated to the ground. She smiled and silently thanked Sauron and started running as fast as she could, not paying attention to the sudden drops. The only time she stopped was when a sudden shriek rang through the air and the flap of wing became slightly louder. She turned and saw one of the mounted Nazgul and dropped to the ground, hoping it hadn't seen her. After a moment she realized it wasn't leaving and stood again. By then the winged creature touched down and the wraith dismounted. The other wraiths had caught up with her and were slowly forming a circle. She took off at a dead run and pushed through two of the wraiths. One fell back and the other unsheathed his sword and ran it along her leg. Sereina stumbled slightly but kept running, her adrenalin pushing her on.

The sword at her side hit painfully against her leg and she stumbled again. After regaining her balance she unbuckled the with some difficulty and it fell to the ground with a dull thud. Not long after she fell and twisted her ankle and wasn't able to get up. The Witch King, how she recognized him was beyond her, walked up to her and pulled her roughly to her feet. He pushed her back and drew his sword as a wraith that had moved behind her put the flat of his blade against her back. When the Witch King's sword was fully drawn he pointed at her and she was pushed back to him. As he brought it level with her throat the sword tip barely punctured her skin. It didn't go all the way in but still hurt. His fingers had been splayed against her chest to stop her from moving forward. She gasped for a minute before realizing he wasn't going to kill her right away.

"If you pull away I may be forced to do this in more violent ways," his voice was barely a whisper. After a moment she saw him pull out a knife and hand it to the wraith behind her. He said something she couldn't understand and the wraith behind her cut off her shirt and bra and started dragging the blade through the skin on her back. She shivered and wrapped her arm around her stomach as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks from the pain.

When the wraith had finished she could feel the blood dripping down her back and onto the ground, she even thought she could hear it as it splashed on the ground around her feet. The wraith handed back the knife and the Witch King pushed it under the belt that secured his sword around his waist.

"You have enough life force to make the Master stronger." Sereina could hear the smile in the wraith's voice. "Be proud of what you are doing."

Suddenly the sword was away from her throat and, before she could take another breath the sword was swinging in a arch towards her head.

00000000000000000000

So in the end

I'll be what I will be

No loyal friend

Was ever there for me

000000000000000000000

Sauron looked up as one of the Nazgul entered his bedchamber. He closed the book of black magic and slowly walked over to the wraith.

"She is dead then, Sirith" he stated more than asked.

The Witch King nodded and handed his Lord a long lock of auburn hair. Sauron took it and held it in his hand for a moment and then stroked it gently before it burst into flames. Early that night the wraiths had done the same with the head and body after cutting some hair off.

Sauron knew his eyes had turned red even without the grin on the wraith's face to tell him; it meant the spell had worked. He smiled as the wave of power hit him and completed the spell.

"Maybe I will bring the next one over sooner." Sauron said to the wraith as they walked out of the room together.

000000000000000000000

I hope no one was out of character. Well, I think this version is better than the old one, and I hope that anyone who read that one likes this better.


End file.
